


Au Bout du Pinceau (La Liberté)

by AliceSaturne



Series: Au Bout du Pinceau [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londres, août 1782. Lady Isles se débat dans un univers trop étriqué, entre la promesse d'un mariage dont elle ne veut pas et ses ambitions trop intellectuelles au goût de ses parents. Une rencontre va faire basculer son existence. La vie dont elle rêve est-elle si inaccessible qu'elle le pense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Bout du Pinceau (La Liberté)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou faits existants est purement fortuite. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.

_Londres – 2 août 1782_

 

« Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveiller ! »

Maura gémit et se retourna sur son lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cocon de ses draps.

« Pas maintenant, » grogna-t-elle, « il est encore trop tôt. »

Elle entendit Lily soupirer, puis le bruit d'un oreiller que l'on redressait. Dans la brume de son demi-sommeil, elle sourit.

« Mademoiselle Maura, le peintre vient aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attarder au lit. »

Lorsque les paroles de la domestique firent leur chemin dans son esprit brouillé, elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brutalement.

« Oh, mon dieu, Lily, le peintre ! Mes parents vont être furieux !,» s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement paniquée.

Elle sauta du lit sans prêter attention aux mules qui avait été soigneusement placées sur le tapis la veille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, mon dieu, je ne suis pas prête ! Où est ma robe ? Je dois prendre un bain, Lily ! »

À bout de souffle, elle se tourna vers la domestique qui l'observait paniquer, les bras croisés et une expression d'amusement affectueux sur le visage.

« Il est huit heure, Mademoiselle, et le peintre ne vient qu'à onze heures. Vous serez prête à temps, ne vous en faites pas. L'eau du bain est déjà prête, et votre tenue est dans la salle d'eau. »

Maura se détendit légèrement, mais son cœur continua de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit faiblement à Lily.

« Fort bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

* * *

xXx

* * *

Lorsque Maura entra dans la pièce pour trouver ses parents en grande conversation avec l'artiste, elle fut instantanément frappée par le physique particulier de celui-ci.

Joan Rizzoli était un homme étonnement gracieux. Son corps était mince et il était de ces hommes qui semblaient toujours en mouvement. Sa voix était douce et légèrement rauque et ses mains aux longs doigts s'agitaient au fil des phrases comme pour appuyer ses déclamations véhémentes. Son anglais était teinté d'un accent italien à peine perceptible. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et –fait qui retint l'attention de Maura –longs. Ils descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules en une cascade sombre et épaisse. De dos, Maura aurait pu le confondre avec une femme, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, la fine moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure ne laissait aucun doute sur son genre.

Lorsqu'il vit Maura, le peintre écarquilla les yeux.

« Que vois-je, » dit-il, « une princesse, devant mon humble personne ? »

Maura retint un gloussement amusé devant l'impertinence du jeune homme et laissa son père faire les présentations.

« Monsieur Rizzoli, voici notre fille, Maura. »

Le peintre s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées. Maura tendit la main, et laissa l'homme y déposer ses lèvres.

« Milady, » murmura-t-il en levant la tête pour croiser le regard de Maura. Ses yeux étaient sombres et Maura fut surprise par l'intensité qu'ils renfermaient. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme, et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras de s'être laissée aller à observer un inconnu de façon si ouverte. Elle hocha la tête.

« Monsieur Rizzoli. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et son sourire s'élargit. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque-chose, mais la voix tonitruante du père de Maura qui l'invitait dans son salon pour discuter affaires autour d'un verre de Brandy l'en empêcha. Ill s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil en direction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci suivit du regard le peintre qui s'éloignait. Quelque-chose ne sonnait pas juste dans la mise du jeune homme. Quelque-chose dans la forme de son visage, dans la candeur de son sourire démentie par l'ardente intensité de son regard, semblait étrange à la jeune femme.

« Joan Rizzoli commence à se faire un nom parmi les collectionneurs, » lui souffla la voix de sa mère, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Maura se tourna vers elle.

« Père compte-t-il lui acheter un tableau ?, » demanda-t-elle.

« Il négocie une commande, en réalité, » répondit Lady Constance Isles avec un petit sourire.

Maura sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. À sa connaissance, jamais son père n'avait commandé expressément un tableau.

« Vraiment ? Et quelle en serait la nature ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit sa mère, « tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. Bientôt, tu seras fiancée à Garett. Nous aimerions un tableau à ton image lorsque tu seras mariée. »

Maura sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle durcit son expression et haussa le menton. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa mère, elle n'y vit qu'une froideur compassée.

« Je ne veux pas me marier, mère. Je veux continuer à étudier. »

Constance Isles émit un petit rire.

« Ma chérie, les femmes ne sont pas faites pour les études. Tu as eu dix-sept belles années avec les meilleurs précepteurs que Londres avait à offrir. Tu es une adulte, à présent, et tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que la vie n'a rien à offrir à une femme sans époux.»

Trop consciente de la vérité des paroles de sa mère, Maura ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de laisser voguer son regard au travers du hall, jusqu'à la porte fermée derrière laquelle son père et Joan Rizzoli sirotaient sans doute un whisky coûteux.

Une pointe de jalousie baigna d'amertume le fond de sa gorge. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour naître homme.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être libre.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 8 août 1782_

 

La clarté du matin inondait la pièce, éclairant les particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère. Maura se tortilla sur sa chaise, gênée par le corset trop serré que lui imposait sa robe.

« Comment suis-je supposée rester immobile durant des heures avec cet instrument de torture, cela m'échappe complètement, » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même. À sa grande surprise, une voix claire lui répondit.

« La mode de notre époque est terriblement contraignante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maura tourna la tête pour trouver Joan Rizzoli dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci l'observait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Il est facile pour vous de parler, » répliqua Maura, vexée par l'amusement qui dansait dans les yeux du peintre, « je ne vois point de corset sous votre chemise. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça et une ombre fugace passa sur son visage.

« En effet, » répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il s'avança à grands pas vers le chevalet.

« Commençons, voulez-vous ? »

Une heure passa dans un silence à peine entrecoupé de quelques mots du jeune homme qui lui demandait de changer de position où de lever la tête. Seul le crissement du fusain sur la toile se faisait entendre dans la trop grande pièce.

« Il y a beaucoup de tristesse dans vos yeux. »

Maura sursauta lorsque l'artiste rompit le silence tendu qui régnait entre eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour remettre l'homme à sa place, mais les mots qui en sortirent ne furent pas ceux qu'elle voulait.

« Mon futur ne m'emplit pas de joie, monsieur. »

La tête du peintre jaillit derrière le chevalet. Maura observa ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et ses sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes une _lady_. Vous menez une vie de princesse. Je peine à voir la douleur de cette existence, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Maura le fusilla du regard.

« Que diriez-vous si votre vie entière était guidée par d'autres ? Si vos parents vous avaient promis à un homme dès la minute de votre naissance ? Si, par le simple fait que vous soyez né d'une certaine façon, l'on vous interdisait de suivre vos rêves ?, » cracha-t-elle. Débordante de colère trop longtemps réprimée, elle reprit. « Je veux voyager, voir le monde par moi-même, étudier, découvrir. Rien de tout cela n'est _décent_ pour une femme. »

Le silence retomba, lourd de sens. Maura baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes et tenta de refouler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Le froissement du charbon sur le lin reprit lentement. Quelques-minutes passèrent, puis :

« Cette vie ne m'est pas si étrangère que vous semblez le croire, milady, » dit doucement l'artiste.

Maura releva la tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 16 août 1782_

 

Au fil des jours, le silence se leva. Maura commença à parler avec le peintre. Elle lui posait des questions sur l'art, sur ses techniques, lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance et de sa vie. Joan Rizzoli était un incorrigible bavard quand le sujet de la peinture se présentait, mais restait étrangement secret quant à sa vie.

Cependant, il était drôle et impertinent. Il fit rire Maura jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie toutes convenances en imitant ses clients les plus pompeux. Ses pitreries réchauffaient le cœur de la jeune femme. L'étrange attachement qu'elle ressentait pour le peintre ne lui faisait pas oublier sa première impression. Joan Rizzoli cachait quelque-chose, de cela elle était certaine, mais elle accepta de laisser reposer ses secrets et de profiter des moments d'oublis que lui offrait l'homme.

Le tableau progressait. Le peintre avait à de nombreuses reprises proposé à Maura de se regarder, mais celle-ci refusait sans relâche. Ce tableau symbolisait sa captivité avec bien plus de violence qu'une chaîne. Lorsqu'elle avoua ceci à Joan, celui-ci la regarda un instant, une expression à la fois pensive et mélancolique sur le visage, avant de reprendre son pinceau.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 21 août 1782_

 

L'odeur entêtante de térébenthine emplissait ses narines.

 _Le dernier jour. C'est le dernier jour_ , songea-t-elle, une émotion proche du désespoir envahissant sa poitrine. Elle pensa à l'intelligence insolente du peintre, celui qui avait été son ami et confident durant ces semaines. Même lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que sa présence n'était plus requise, elle était restée, profitant de l'absence constante de son père et de l'indifférence de sa mère.

« Maura. »

La voix était hésitante. La jeune femme leva la tête pour trouver l'artiste à quelques pas de sa chaise, les traits tirés. C'était la première fois que l'homme prononçait son prénom de sa voix chaude et rauque, et elle sentit un curieux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Puis-je vous confier mon secret, Maura ?, » reprit Joan en s'accroupissant devant elle. Le souffle coupé, Maura hocha la tête. Lentement, le jeune homme leva la main à son visage. Devant les yeux ébahis de Maura, il tira sur sa fine moustache aux extrémités relevées. La compréhension fit son chemin dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vit le postiche tomber à terre. Elle regarda pour la première fois le visage du peintre sans cette ombre, cette facticité qui l'avait toujours dérangée.

« Vous…vous êtes…, » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Une femme, Maura. »

Maura empoigna les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et les serra jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Le vertige la saisit, et le goût amer de la trahison lui emplit la bouche.

« Mais…pourquoi, Joan ? »

« Jane. Mon prénom est Jane, » murmura la femme. Elle secoua la tête et émit un rire brisé, « Je l'oublie, parfois. Pourquoi, Maura ? Vous-même connaissez la difficulté pour une femme de vivre son rêve. J'ai toujours voulu peindre, et je n'ai jamais voulu me marier. Mes ambitions étaient trop grandes pour ce que mon sexe me permettait. J'ai alors joué un tour à mon existence. Pour ça, j'ai dû quitter ma famille…mes frères…ma mère. » Sa voix se brisa, mais un sourire éclaira soudain son visage. « Le sacrifice en valait la chandelle. On me prend au sérieux. J'ai beau exister dans une tricherie permanente, la vie que je mène m'a donné ce bonheur que je pensais être à jamais hors de portée. »

Maura ouvrit la bouche, observa le visage de Jane. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux ardents, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

« N'avez-vous pas peur que je vous trahisse ? »

Jane sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, Maura, vous ne le ferez pas. »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais le bras de Maura fusa, attrapa le sien. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Ne partez-pas ! Ne…ne me quittez pas. »

La mélancolie reprit sa place sur le beau visage de Jane. Elle ramassa sa moustache postiche.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, Maura ? »

Maura ferma les yeux, consciente des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à dévaler sur ses joues.

« Un peu d'espoir, m…madame, je ne demande qu'un peu d'espoir. »

Une seconde passa, puis elle sentit une main calleuse se poser sur sa joue, à peine une caresse. Des lèvres sur les siennes. Aucune convenance n'aurait su empêcher Maura d'ouvrir sa bouche sous le baiser. Elle se perdit dans la douceur de l'échange, laissa son monde s'arrêter, l'espace de quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Maura n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle écouta les pas décliner, jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte se fermant ne soit plus qu'un écho lointain dans son esprit.

Le cœur lourd, elle rouvrit ses paupières. Un unique sanglot secoua sa poitrine, et elle se leva. Marcha lentement jusqu'au chevalet.

Devant son visage peint avec tant de douceur et de tristesse, devant les couleurs tendres, devant l'empreinte laissé par Jane dans son cœur, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 27 août 1782_

 

« Mademoiselle Maura ? »

« Vas-t-en, Lily, » dit Maura. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête comme une cloche stridente.

Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et le rideau qui cachait son lit des regards indiscrets, cette protection qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours, s'ouvrit.

« J'ai une lettre pour vous, » murmura Lily, « d'un certain Joan. Il me l'a glissée lorsque je suis sortie au marché. »

Maura se redressa lentement, peinant à croire les mots de sa domestique. Elle saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait la jeune femme et se précipita vers son bureau. Son coupe papier ouvrit la missive en un mouvement fluide. Elle déplia le papier coûteux de ses mains tremblantes et commença la lecture.

Le mot était court. Lorsqu'elle reposa la lettre sur son bureau, un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Chère Maura,_

_En votre absence, mon bonheur a le goût fade des chances manquées._

_Que diriez-vous de le vivre à deux ?_

_Rendez-vous demain, sous les coups de seize heures, sous le troisième platane de Picadilly Circus._

_Pensez-y. Le voyage est sans retour._

_J.R_

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Toscana, Italia - 20 août 1783_

 

Le soleil de Toscane brillait haut dans le ciel. Maura contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, les champs de blés que des paysans fauchaient sans relâche. Elle écouta avec un soupir de plaisir le chant incessant des grillons, respira à pleins poumons l'air aux arômes d'olive et d'été, si différent de l'atmosphère lourde de Londres. Renversa la tête en arrière pour laisser la chaleur lécher son visage tanné par le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'extérieur au cours de la dernière année.

« Ne bouge pas, Maura, enfin !, » l'admonesta la voix scandalisée de Jane.

Maura éclata de rire et se remit en place. Elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune peintre qui jaugeait sa toile d'un œil critique. Sentant le regard de Maura sur elle, Jane leva la tête et croisa son regard. Le sourire tendre qu'elle lui destina fit accélérer le cœur de Maura.

La liberté était à portée de main, le temps d'une vie.


End file.
